


Мой лорд

by LeilaMary



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Эксел запретил Андерсу спать со смертными, он оставил ему не так много вариантов, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой лорд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699318) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015

Поначалу Андерс сосредотачивается на квесте. Его мозг работает на полной мощности, вещи кажутся предельно ясными, а он гений, просто гений. Запал длится пару недель, пока его нижний мозг не включается снова вместе с потребностью кого-нибудь трахнуть. Он уже набирает своей любимой девочке, когда вспоминает приказ Экселя.

Один, сам владыка небес, приказал ему.

Он вешает трубку и закусывает нижнюю губу. И вместо того, чтобы позвонить и жаловаться Таю или побесить Майка, он набирает Экселю.

— Алло? — сквозь сон бормочет Эксел.

Да, точно. Андерс несколько подзабыл о том, что сейчас два часа ночи.

— Я хотел бы прояснить, — говорит Андерс, стуча ногой по полу так быстро и отчаянно, словно вся его неудовлетворенная сексуальная энергия могла уйти на это движение. — Никакого секса…

— Это значит никакого секса со смертными, Андерс, — приглушенно, словно в подушку, отвечает Эксел. — Ты серьезно разбудил меня в два часа ночи, чтобы спросить, настаиваю ли я все еще на своем?

Андерс откидывается в своем кожаном кресле, просовывая руку в штаны. Он приспускает их до кромки трусов, ожидая разрешения. Это его несколько заводит, и он даже хочет, чтобы Эксел сказал да. Он почти хочет, чтобы ему позволили это сделать. Может, то, что Эксел оказался Одином, портит его жизнь каким-то особым, тихим, тайным способом.

Андерс слегка постукивает пальцами по коже рядом с тазовой косточкой.

— Нет, вообще-то, но мы вернемся к этому вопросу. Я хотел прояснить насчет того, можно ли мне подрочить. Что всемогущий Один думает о мастурбации?

На линии повисает тишина, и Андерс думает, что Эксел бросил трубку.

— Эм, — наконец говорит он, и, боже, Андерс готов поклясться, что он может _слышать_ смущение в голосе младшего брата. — Я думаю, ты можешь сделать это?

Эксел на крючке. Сейчас Андерсу нужно просто потянуть за леску. Он облизывает нижнюю губу и устраивается так, что телефон оказывается прижат к плечу.

— Эксел, — мурлыкает он, не особо пытаясь пустить в ход свою силу убеждения, просто она не хочет остаться в стороне (кроме того, она и не подействует на Экселя). — Как мне следует касаться себя?

— Андерс, — протестует Эксел.

— Тебе неловко? Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу. Жестко? Эксел? Это должно быть быстро? Или медленно? Мне помучить себя за все нечестивые вещи, которые я вытворял?

— Ты козел, — говорит Эксел.

Тем не менее он не вешает трубку. Андерс широко ухмыляется и устраивается поудобнее, резким отточенным движением большого пальца стягивая штаны ниже.

— Эксел, — говорит он, тяжело и глубоко дыша в трубку. — Я не прикасался к себе неделями. Я не трахнул, не вылизал и не давал никому отсосать ни разу, — выделяя каждое слово, продолжает он. — У меня стоит так, что я готов запрыгнуть на стол. И мне нужен ты, Эксел, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, как мне кончить.

— Умоляй.

Андерс восхищенно улыбается. Братец растерял свою мягкотелость и наконец приказывает, как и подобает настоящему богу.

— И в этом скрывалась твоя истинная сущность? Явилась из глубин секса по телефону?

— Я не слышу, как ты умоляешь, Андерс, — отвечает Эксел. В трубке слышен шорох простыней, и Андерс закрывает глаза, разум дрейфует в дымке, где имеет значение только то, как бы развеять туман похоти в своей голове. — Я сейчас брошу трубку…

— Нет, — быстро говорит Андерс. — Эксел, пожалуйста, я умоляю. Разреши мне коснуться себя. Пожалуйста.

— Медленно.

Андерс ухмыляется и берет член в руку, подразнивая его лишь легкими круговыми движениями. Он не смеет делать что-то еще. Ему почти стыдно, как у него стоит от голоса Экселя, это заставляет Андерса задуматься, может быть, Браги и не был бисексуальным богом, и он задолжал Мишель извинения.

— Не верится, что я это делаю, — бормочет Эксел. — А теперь быстрее. Как будто Майк стоит за дверью и тебе нужно кончить тихо и быстро.  
Андерс проглатывает замечание о том, что он, должно быть, знает это ощущение на собственном опыте, и двигается быстрее, надрачивая быстро и жадно. — Господи, — шипит он. — Эксел, Эксел…

— Нет. Другое имя.

— Один, — проговаривает Андерс, прежде чем закричать, обращаясь к небу. — Мой лорд. Один! — кончает он, бросая на подтеки взгляд с отвращением, и ужасом, и восхищением. Он не кончал так быстро и неожиданно с тех пор, как ему было четырнадцать и приходилось прятаться под покрывалом и спешить, пока его не застукали.

— Я могу вернуться ко сну? — умоляет Эксел, игра снова повернулась.

— Конечно, отдыхай, — шепчет Андерс, вешая трубку, пока его мозг пытается просчитать всю гамму новых идей. Оргазм прочистил закоулки разума, но вместо того, чтобы думать о квесте, он начал очень, очень ясно фокусироваться на Экселе.

Андерс выжидает целую неделю.

Наступает восьмой день, и пальцы Андерса снова сводит судорогой. Он сгорает от желания касаться кого-нибудь в нужных, особых местах, пока они не начнут кричать. Делать кому-нибудь кунилингус, пока они не станут обожествлять его, хочет трахнуть кого-то до полной отключки, он хочет всего так сильно, но ему не позволено касаться.

— Как насчет богинь? — спрашивает он в слепой нужде.

— Вот уж нет! Они пытались убить меня! — Эксел смотрит на него в ужасе.

— Ингрид сказала, что уже нет, — уточняет Андерс. — Плюс Олаф спит с богиней!

— Ты не Олаф, — осаждает его Эксел. — Нет, Андерс.

Со смертными нельзя, с богинями нельзя — остаются только боги. Учитывая то, что его познания о других богах ограничиваются его семьей и Тором, он явно не готов навестить Деррика и узнать, что еще тот может делать с молотом. Это значит, остается Майк (слишком нудный, боже), Тай (может заморозить в ту самую минуту, как его член окажется внутри), и он точно не прикоснется к Олафу. У него снесет крышу после первого прикосновения.

Остается…

— Эксел, — жизнерадостно говорит Андерс, уводя Экселя из бара, где тот говорит с последней из тех, кто мог бы оказаться Фригг. — Идем. У меня есть для тебя кое-что получше. Она не Фригг. Черт, да ее даже не хочется трахнуть, — говорит Андерс, оплачивая их счет и утаскивая Экселя, пока тот не успел вставить слово.

— Да я даже не пытался к ней клеиться! — протестует Эксел.

— Да, конечно, никто в барах не пытается. Давай. Залезай!

— Куда мы направляемся?

Андерс не отвечает. Он ведет машину до самой квартиры и тянется к бардачку за презервативами, которые он там хранит, и засовывает в карман пиджака.

— Заходи, — командует Андерс, подталкивая Экселя в плечо.

Андерс крепко запирает дверь и закрывает за засов: не хватало только Майку или Таю заявиться посреди этой сцены. Ему совершенно точно не нужны нотации.

Эксел поворачивается, его руки засунуты в карманы пальто.

— И? Что мы делаем, Андерс? — с нервным смешком спрашивает он.

Похоть снова застилает разум Андерса. Повесить пальто занимает у него меньше пары секунд, а потом он врывается в личное пространство Экселя и прижимает его к кирпичной стене, яростно вжимаясь губами в губы Экселя. Эксел выше его, что совершенно не помогает, как и то, что Эксел отворачивается.

— Эм.

— О, ладно, ты помог мне кончить в тот раз. Эксел, у меня ни разу не было такого оргазма, как тогда, когда ты помог мне, и это было всего лишь по телефону, — отчаянно объясняет он. — Ты сказал — никаких смертных. Ты сказал — никаких богинь, это оставляет мне не так много выбора. И я хочу тебя.

— Я единственный, кого ты можешь получить, — жестко уточняет Эксел.

— Ты меня, блядь, совсем не слушаешь! — Андерс на грани, прежде чем нечто поглотит его. — Ты не такой, как другие. Я не прошу трахнуть тебя или доминировать. Боже, я не уверен, позволил ли Браги бы мне это сделать. Я готов встать на колени и умолять, — говорит он, прокатывая на языке последнее, такое многозначное слово, пока он опускается на колени.

Эксел наклоняется и вплетается пальцами в волосы Андерса.

— Эм.

— Не смей говорить мне «эм», или я отсосу тебе здесь и сейчас только для того, чтобы ты заткнулся, — угрожает Андерс.  
Эксел склоняется вперед, и Андерс принимает жест за добрый знак. Он неловко освобождает Экселя от брюк и трусов. И жестко и грубо сосет и вылизывает член Экселя. Он отсасывает не в первый раз, хотя этим фактом он предпочитает не делиться с братьями (есть причины, почему пьяная возня должна держаться в секрете). Эксел не убрал руку с голову Андерса и даже начал притягивать того ближе, чтобы он не мог отодвинуться.

Вот это и есть контроль, в котором так нуждался Андерс.

Он отсасывает Экселю быстро и грязно, без какой-либо нежности. Когда Эксел кончает, он проглатывает так много, как может, но сперма все равно остается в уголках губ. Андерс достает презервативы из кармана и машет ими перед лицом Экселя.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Ты мой брат, — хриплым голосом протестует Эксел.

— И что, блядь, дальше? Я только что сделал тебе минет. Поцелуй меня, — нетерпеливо требует Андерс.

Экселю не нужно второе предупреждение. Он хватает Андерса за подбородок и ставит на ноги — пальцы сдавливаю горло так, что останутся следы — и наклоняется для поцелуя, как охотник, готовый поглотить свою жертву. Андерс практически падает на Экселя, думая, что, может, именно так чувствуют себя женщины, которые спят с ним — беспомощными, и с отчаянным желанием доставить удовольствие.

Эксел отнюдь не нежен, когда трахает Андерса. Он слишком крепко сжимает его бедра и рычит свои указания, которым Андерс более чем счастлив подчиняться. Он позволяет Экселю кончить дважды, прежде чем кончает сам, но когда все заканчивается, у Андерса болит все тело, и он рад, что может пожаловаться, каким жалким он стал.

Боже, он становится Таем.

Прежде чем упасть обратно на Экселя, Андерс тянется за плавками, откидывая голову на его голую грудь.

— Андерс?

— Да?

— Больше никакого секса.

— Конечно, — радостно отвечает Андерс, начиная третий раунд, который _определено_ плавно перетечет в утренний.


End file.
